


His Name: Merlin

by my_Blood_is_Iron_and_Stardust



Category: Merlin (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4503627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_Blood_is_Iron_and_Stardust/pseuds/my_Blood_is_Iron_and_Stardust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a series of un-connected Merlin one-shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Hollow Queen

“Oh, so you can go visit that girl again?”  
“What?” Merlin asked with a confused expression  
“The girl.” Arthur said again.  
Merlin walked toward the counter and said, “I don’t have one.”  
“That’s not what Guinevere tells me.”  
A strange look passed between Gwen and Merlin, one filled with a sort of hate or resentment, but Arthur didn’t notice.  
“So why don’t you tell us all about her,” Arthur insisted.   
Merlin put the pitcher on the table and sat down.  
“Her name was Freya,” Merlin said.  
“So there is one!” Arthur smiled.  
“No, there isn’t.” Merlin responded.  
“Merlin, your not making sense,” Arthur sighed.  
“I used the past tense. My girl was Freya.”  
“What happened?” Arthur asked, genuinely curious, but also with a hint of amusement, “The two of you break up?”  
“She was killed about five years ago. ”  
Complete and utter silence.  
“What?” Arthur said, “Merlin I am so sorry. What happened? Why didn’t you tell me?”  
“She was killed by a man who thought she was the enemy. I didn’t tell you because you wouldn’t understand how I felt about her.”  
“I’m so sorry, Merlin,” Arthur said again.  
Merlin nodded his head in acknowledgement.  
“But I’m still confused. Guinevere said you were visiting a girl and your love is dead then…?”  
Merlin hesitated before saying, “I was visiting her grave.”

And this small act of kindness from Merlin, who had every right to hate Gwen for all she had done to him, brought her back from the dark side. She realized who her true friends were.


	2. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin reunites with someone special to him.

Merlin was sitting at a table on the edge of the training field, polishing armor. Arthur and the knights were dueling and laughing. After glancing around, Merlin saw that there was no one looking. Subtly, he raised his hand and whispered a spell. The armor was clean. 

Arthur was watching Gwaine and Percival duel. Then he looked to Merlin. His servant had just finished polishing his armor. Grinning, the king made his way to the dark-haired serving boy, ready to give him more work.   
“Now that you’re done with that, polish this too,” Arthur said, tossing his sword to Merlin and picking up and extra from the rack. Merlin sighed, exasperation written across his features.   
Then there was a shout. “Merlin!” Arthur recognized the voice as Gaius’s. The old physician was on the other side of the field, standing with another figure. “There is someone here to see you!”  
“Merlin?!” the other person shouted. It was a female voice. The woman started running towards them.   
As soon as her features became distinguishable, Merlin was no longer at Arthur’s side. He was running, faster than Arthur had ever seen him run before, to the girl.   
When they met halfway, they embraced. Arthur and the other knights, as well as Gaius, made their way closer.   
The girl was pretty, with big doe eyes and long brown hair. She was shorter than Merlin and very slight.   
They hugged each other for dear life.   
Then, Merlin dipped his head low and kissed her.   
He wrapped his arms around her waist, and hers linked around his neck. When they pulled apart, Merlin rested his forehead against hers.   
There were tears in both of their eyes.  
“I never thought I’d see you again,” Merlin whispered.   
“Nor I, you,” she replied.  
When Arthur cleared his throat, Merlin and the girl turned.   
“And who might this be?” Arthur asked.   
“This is Freya,” Merlin replied. Freya nodded to them.   
“Are you two…” Gwaine trailed off.   
Merlin chuckled but didn’t reply to the knight.   
“I’m taking the day off,” he said instead to Arthur, “I’ll be back tomorrow.”  
Then he joined hands with Freya and they walked off, until they could be seen no more.


End file.
